Other Woman, The (2014)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Nick Cassavetes | written by = Melissa Stack | produced by = Maguy R. Cohen Assistant producer Maguy R. Cohen is credited as Maguy J.B. Cohen in this film.; Donald J. Lee, Jr.; Chuck Pacheco; Patrick Walmsley; Julie Yorn | music by = Aaron Zigman | cinematography = Robert Fraisse | edited by = Jim Flynn; Alan Heim | distributed by = Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation | release date(s) = April 25th, 2014 | mpaa rating = | running time = 109 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $40,000,000 IMDB; The Other Woman (2014); Box office & Business. | gross revenue = $83,911,193 (US) $194,384,548 (Worldwide)Box Office Mojo; The Other Woman (2014) | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Other Woman is an American feature film of the comedy genre and female revenge subgenre. It was directed by Nick Cassavetes with a screenplay written by Melissa Stack. The movie was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and premiered in the United States on April 25th, 2014. The film stars Cameron Diaz as Carly Whitten, Leslie Mann as Kate King and Kate Upton as Amber - all three of whom are the jilted lovers of one Mark King, played by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. Other stars include Don Johnson as Frank Whitten, Taylor Kinney as Phil, and Nicki Minaj as Lydia. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * Though marketed by some as a romantic comedy, The Other Woman is more of a "female revenge" film with comedic elements and very little in the way of romance. * Taglines for this film include, "He'll never know what hit him", and "The oddest friends are about to get even". * The Other Woman closed out of theaters on August 14th, 2014. It was in release for a total of sixteen weeks (112 days). * This is Nick Cassavetes' eighth film as a director. * This is Cameron Diaz's thirty-eighth film role as an actress. It is her thirty-seventh credited film role and her thirty-fourth role as an on-screen character. * This is Leslie Mann's twenty-eighth feature film role and her twenty-fourth role playing an on-screen character (as opposed to voice work). It is her twenty-sixth credited role. * This is the third acting work in a film for swimsuit model Kate Upton. * This is Taylor Kinney's fourth film role as an actor. He is best known for his work in television, which includes roles on The Vampire Diaries, Dasting Rules from My Future Self and his regular role as Kelly Severide on Chicago Fire. * This is Nicki Minaj's first on-screen role in a feature film. Recommendations External Links * * * The Other Woman at Wikipedia * * References Keywords ---- Category:2010s/Films Category:2014/Films Category:April, 2014/Films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Theatrically released films Category:O/Films Category:Nick Cassavetes/Director Category:Melissa Stack/Writer Category:Maguy R. Cohen/Associate producer Category:Donald J. Lee, Jr./Executive producer Category:Chuck Pacheco/Executive producer Category:Patrick Walmsley/Producer Category:Julie Yorn/Producer Category:Aaron Zigman/Composer Category:Robert Fraisse/Cinematographer Category:Jim Flynn/Editor Category:Alan Heim/Editor